Behind the door
by God's Tears
Summary: Ils pouvaient bien se permettre ce petit écart.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **BEHIND THE DOOR**

* * *

Le lit était grand et la chambre tout juste éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Le prix avait été raisonnable, surtout qu'ils allaient y séjourner pour au moins une semaine – le temps maximum pour récolter des informations essentielles –. Les jours à venir seront donc plutôt épuisants, bien que ce détail n'était plus si étonnant désormais. Après tout, parcourir les régions en compagnie de mages activement recherchés n'étaient certainement pas de tout repos, davantage lorsque leurs nuits se passaient en extérieur.

Voilà pourquoi l'optique de se prélasser un peu avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses s'avérait plus plaisante qu'un tas de papiers.

Erza avait laissé ses bottes à l'entrée tout en ayant troqué son armure pour son habituel chemiser blanc et jupe bleue. Ce fut donc pieds nus qu'elle s'avança vers la présence masculine installé sur le matelas. Fidèle à lui-même, le leader de Crime Sorcière avait déjà le nez fourré dans des feuilles relatant les derniers événements de la ville – rien d'autre ne l'intéressait pour l'instant –. Le plancher ne craqua pas sous sa démarche chaloupée mais le drap froid se froissa quand elle le rejoignit, des idées plein la tête.

Pour cette rare occasion que de passer dans un coin reculé des grandes cités, Gerald ne s'était pas enquiquiné avec ses lourds vêtements portant la marque de sa guilde clandestine. À la place, il avait un pantalon en toile, assez sombre, et une simple veste qui devait être légère, au vu de la texture qu'elle avait effleuré plus d'une fois aujourd'hui.

Son bras toucha volontairement celui plus épais, tout comme son épaule. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux textes griffonnés pour que ses yeux dérivent avidement sur le visage à la mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son regard était brûlant, ses lèvres remuaient sous chaque mot mais sa voix ne sortait pas alors qu'elle avait une terrible envie de l'entendre – chaude, grave, rauque, séduisante –.

Son soupir résigné acheva sa brève détermination de lui permettre son dur labeur. D'un mouvement fluide, la guerrière lui ôta des mains le dossier pour le faire disparaître, rangé dans sa dimension. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, sans doute intrigué par cette soudaine action.

« Je réclame un peu de votre attention, _maître_. »

Si la rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues était sans doute l'une des choses les plus mignonnes à son sujet, Erza avait la tête bien ailleurs pour le moment : l'embrasser était une chose diablement plus alléchante. Sa bouche était toujours aussi ferme que dans ses souvenirs – elle avait oublié à quand remontait leur dernier moment ensemble –. Il y avait son souffle qui se mélangeait au sien et sa langue taquine. Puis sa main trouva sa joue, se faufila dans ses longues mèches écarlates pour naturellement se caler derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de se soustraire à cette danse langoureuse.

Se bécoter à l'abri des regards, sans craindre d'être surpris ou interrompus était un véritable délice. Elle y prenait goût et savait apprécier ces moments de pure intimité – quoi de plus normal que de le pousser totalement sur le lit après plusieurs minutes –.

Gerald se redressa un peu, prenant appui avec ses coudes. Sa veste était ouverte, dévoilant un buste impeccablement formé. Son torse était musclé et ses abdominaux se contractaient à son bref passage. Si elle se concentrait un peu, Erza pouvait se revoir en train d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau halée jusqu'à la lisière du prochain vêtement. Elle posa ses paumes contre son ventre pour garder un certain équilibre. Sa jupe se retroussa, faute de s'être assise à califourchon sur cet homme aux multiples crimes – mais qui était bel et bien celui détenant prisonnier son cœur dans un étau si douloureusement succulent –.

Il releva la tête, ses prunelles incroyablement vives empoignant son être au travers de cet intense contact visuel établi. Elle pourrait se consumer sous ce sourire ravageur qui étirait sa bouche mais la maigre fraîcheur du drap caressant son mollet était assez pour qu'elle garde une certaine clarté d'esprit. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, patienta calmement malgré la vitesse de son pouls – il palpitait dans son cou et tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était d'aller croquer dans cette chair tendre pour entendre ses gémissements –. Finalement, la mage craqua et ravit une fois de plus les lèvres gonflées pour des baisers endiablés.

L'atmosphère était électrique, prête à exploser, si tendue que toutes les touches – même les plus discrètes – possédaient une force indéniablement dévastatrice. Gerald était partout. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, ne sentait plus que lui, ne goûtait plus que lui, ne percevait plus que lui, n'entendait plus que lui – parce que les somptueuses paroles qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille était une horrible incantation capable de détruire le peu de retenue qu'elle avait encore –.

Parcourir son corps, le mémoriser une nouvelle fois, gémir son prénom – le crier, même – pour apercevoir les étoiles, pour les atteindre, revenir sur terre avant d'être encore transportée ailleurs, vers de nouvelles réminiscences aussi bonnes que les anciennes. Le lit était juste un gâchis, défait, démonté, le drap étalé quelque part par terre et la tête en bois maltraitée sous une main à la peau rugueuse.

Ses mouvements de bassin étaient harmonieux, lents, profonds, puissants, délicats. Et puis sa voix finissaient par s'élever, ses ongles grattèrent l'épiderme de son dos jusqu'à le voir rougir, y laisser des marques piquantes sous l'eau chaude d'une douche découverte à deux. Et personne ne viendrait les déranger parce que, juste pour aujourd'hui, ils avaient le droit à tout ça. Il n'y avait que eux deux, loin de tout.

Ils étaient à l'abri derrière cette porte, perdus dans leur monde qu'ils partageaient.


End file.
